Lily shows up
by Mien84
Summary: At SGH no secrets can be kept.
1. Chapter 1

Richard Webber is sitting in his office, talking to Dr. Bailey when there's a knock on his door.

He looks at Miranda with a questioning look. She just shrugs. "Come in." A girl enters the room, Miranda Bailey estimates her of 16 years. She has brown lightly curled hair and amazingly big blue eyes. Richard gives a surprising gasp. "Lily? Oh, my god, is that you?" She gives him a smile. "Hey, I was just wondering if you could tell me where to find my parents?" Richard gets up and takes her into a hug. "They didn't tell me you were coming." Lily gives him a smirking look. "Actually... it's a surprise." He pushes her back. "You're not skipping school, are you?" "Are you kidding? My mom would kill me. No, teachers are on a trip for a week. So, I figured I come here." "I guess they're both in surgery right now." "That's ok, I didn't want to interrupt you. Is there a place where I can wait for them?" "You've seen the counter downstairs? You can wait in the chairs across from it. When they've finished they come back there." "Oh, ok thanks Richard." And with that Lily turns and leaves the office.

Richard Webber turns back to his desk and sits down. Miranda Baily stares at him. "She looks exactly like her parents." "Yeah, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was sitting in the waiting area across from the counter, when she saw her father coming from the OR wing. She knew about her mom's cheating with Mark and her Dad's girlfriend. They didn't tell her, even worse they always changed the topic when it came to this. But Savvy, mom's best friend over in New York told her, but only after she could not longer stand Lily's dragging. As she saw her Dad now, she remembered his sad eyes. His eyes had always been that way but they looked even more sad now. Lily hadn't seen him since he bolted to Seattle. They were talking on the phone but not even frequently. Same with her mom. She felt abandoned on the other side of the country, in boarding school. She was 16, for heaven's sake, she wasn't a child any longer. She could take more than her parents expected and it was time to finally tell them.

Lily stood up and crossed the hall. She made her way over to her dad and stood behind him. "Hey, long time no see." She saw her dad stiffen and turn around.

When Derek heard her voice, his heart started to bump against his chest. This couldn't be possible, she was supposed to be in New York. He turned around and saw himself standing in front of his daughter. "Oh my god, Lily-Beth. What are you doing here?" He took a step forward and pulled her against his chest. Lily could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Daddy, I missed you so much." "I missed you too, Sweets."

From the stairs, Meredith Grey was watching as the man she still was in love with, hugged the girl, stroked over her hair and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't know who this girl was, but the intimacy between the two of them was obvious for everyone.

Derek put his arm around Lily's shoulder. "So, wanna surprise your mom?" Lily cuddled against him. "Sure, put she's still in surgery." "Yeah, she's in OR 1, we have a gallery there."

Addison was just performing a c-section. The baby was delivered and she started to close up as she saw a movement up on the gallery.

Lily could see her mom operating. She always admired her for her profession and her incredible knowledge. She saw her looking up and first notice her dad and then she moved her look to the side where Lily stood.

When Addison noticed her daughter standing at the gallery she felt her heart beating faster and her temperature rising. She couldn't take her eyes from the point where Lily stood.

Izzy saw Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd staring at the gallery where her husband stood together with a young girl. The only thing that came to her mind was how alike the two of them looked. They could have been father and daughter. But that was impossible, right? The Shepherds didn't have a daughter.

When Derek and Lily watched Addison finish the surgery and leaving the OR they left the gallery and waited in front of the OR area. When Addison exited, Lily ran into her arms. "Mom!" Addison caught her into her arms and buried her face into her silky brown hair. At that moment she couldn't understand how she could have left her kid alone for such a long time. "Mom, not so tight, I can't breath." Addison let go off her and took her face into both her hands. "I missed you Sweets. I'm sorry we left you alone in New York." She pulled Lily closer and kissed her on the forehead. Lily gave her mother a smirking look. "You should be, I really felt abandoned on the other side of the continent." Derek came over from where he still stood. He wanted to give the two of them some alone-time. And the scene had really warmed his heart. There was a chance for them to be a plain normal family again. "Hey girls, I'm hungry. Wanna grab lunch at the cafeteria?"


End file.
